life_on_marsfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Ross2009
Welcome Hi, welcome to Life on Mars Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the WPC Annie Cartwright page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ausir (Talk) 21:21, 24 April 2010 Administrator Hi! Because of your current, awesome contributions to this wiki, I have now made you an administrator here. Enjoy! Ausir(talk) 21:17, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Thanks a lot --Ross2009 21:17, May 5, 2010 (UTC) :By the way, ashestoashes.wikia.com, which was an inactive wiki for A2A only, now redirects here. Ausir(talk) 21:31, May 5, 2010 (UTC) American version By the way, I think that since the American version is dead now anyway, we can safely shift the focus more to the British version, e.g. moving DI Sam Tyler to Sam Tyler with just a link at the top of the article to the American version, instead of having these disambiguation pages. Ausir(talk) 21:38, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Great. I never really appreciated the US version. --Ross2009 16:02, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Continuity I'm pretty sure that he transferred after Sam's death. After all, Bevan was there with Gene when Sam's body was found, and he's from Manchester. Gotta check in A2A 1x01, though. Ausir(talk) 19:26, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Oh yeah, thanks. I'll watch it now Ross2009 19:27, May 11, 2010 (UTC) ... Hi, im an admin on most wikis and you are trying to sort out the series 3 episodes of this wiki. If I can help, please email me but who are the bureaucrats here. Tell me because I want to become an admin. Trikster87. 12:13, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Hi mate, have i made a good start on the series 3 episodes? Trikster87. 13:24, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, thanks. Eventually more stuff will be added. I'll be completing the series 3: episode 8 page after it airs Ross2009 12:26, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Re:Random chitchat I didn't quite understand the episode either but I will help. I actually really liked the last episode. But how's about if we add in the full plot on all the episodes and add the Episode Template. Or were you wanting me to fill in the episode's plot. I'll do that! I also checked the Chris Skelton page and it didn't have enough information for all the characters. Trikster87, 10:31, May 22, 2010 (UTC) P.S: I like your user page! I've already updated the Chris Skelton page although I might be a bit busy today! I haven't seen Life on Mars yet! Thanks for thanking my user page! Trikster87, 11:12, May 22, 2010 (UTC) P.S: I have the Ashes to Ashes Series 1 - 2 DVD and also I left TARDIS Wiki because I felt it wasn't the right wiki Oh, sorry! I am most likley to copy and paste. Shall we leave it or take it all out? Trikster87, 11:14, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Cool! Trikster87, 11:15, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Good luck! Trikster87, 11:16, May 22, 2010 (UTC) P.S: Did I upload a good image of Philip Glenister? Cool! Trikster87, 11:29, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Thanks dude! Trikster87, 11:33, May 22, 2010 (UTC) P.S: What shall we do with the U.S Pages? I'll do the U.S Pages right now! But on the sidebar for the U.S, Episodes 10 - 17 aren't included, so please could you add them in! Trikster87, 11:33, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Good luck! Trikster87, 11:38, May 22, 2010 (UTC) What have you done? Trikster87, 17:55, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Thats pretty fine Trikster87, 18:07, May 22, 2010 (UTC) My Dad will sort it out and I'm really really sorry for the character template. Trikster87, 18:07, May 22, 2010 (UTC) To do what? Trikster87, 18:07, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I'll do it right now. But I can get confused sometimes. Also, come check out my own. It was only just in the fact that the wiki was brown. to Ashes Wiki!!!!!!!!!!! Trikster87, 18:07, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Hi, I checked the Molly Drake page history and I saw exactly what happened. Thanks for letting me know!Trikster87, 18:07, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for letting me know all about it! Trikster87! Gee thanks dude! Today in Shetland was the Motor Show and I spotted a White Quattro and its info mentioned Ashes to Ashes! Trikster87, 18:07, May 22, 2010 (UTC) I did get one with me standing next to it but the reson is, my mobile phone's picture colour has turned yellowey. Trikster87, 18:07, May 22, 2010 (UTC) P.S: Thanks for creating the Richard Hammond page, I like the guy and I added the character template to the page. Bureurcrat Hi, pretty pretty please could i become an bureurcrat on this wiki. It's because I helped create the Series 3 pages and I'm doing my best to help on the wiki and I've only become a bureurcrat on the wikis I created. Please? Or if you feel I've just started, please make me an admin. Trikster87, 10:54, May 28, 2010 (UTC) I'll need to find out how first. Gimme a few minutes Ross2009 13:03, May 28, 2010 (UTC) New Template Hi, I created a new template for the users. Here it is: Trikster87, 22:29, 30 May, 2010 (UTC) On the template, you can put in the information thats not there but I will also add the cutbox in it. I also may make a few changes to it. Trikster87, 10:07, 31 May, 2010 (UTC) P.S: Thanks for creating the Zippy and George page but I hope you don't mind that I moved it to Rainbow. I created another for the whole series of Life on Mars and Ashes to Ashes, check it out! I'll create all the series pages and its fine about the update! Go ahead! Trikster87 New Wiki It is a bit. Is it girly? Also, do feel free to come edit! Trikster87, 18:07, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:57, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Re:OMFG Sorry! I didn't understand about what was new on wikia. But I've seen it now and it's really cool! I'm so sorry! User:Trikster87, 10:21, June 8, 2010 (UTC) PS: The templates I created was the userbox! User Reviews Hi, I just had a thought that for all the Life on Mars, Ashes to Ashes and Life on Mars US should all have user reviews for people's opinions for the episode. I'll get started on them now. I'll create a template for it now! I made an edit on the Episode Template where I put at the ended, the shortcut for the User Reviews. I've already created the first episode of Series 1 for Life on Mars. Please answer if it's a good idea.Trikster87, 14:25, 11 June, 2010 (UTC) Since there's only 3 admins on this wiki, we should put on the main page, 'we need more admins so please help build the wiki'? How many admins do you think we need. 3 - 10????? Trikster87, 14:25, 11 June, 2010 (UTC) I'll get rid of it if you want. Trikster87, 14:25, 11 June, 2010 (UTC) Job done! Trikster87, 14:25, 11 June, 2010 (UTC) Bureaucrat Hi, created a template for the bureaucrats here like you, here it is: Please reply and tell me what you think but also, I not gonna respond next week cause I'll be in Edinburgh for my school trip. Can you think of or add in a quote because I can't think of any quotes. Since your a bureaucrat, don't forget to use it! Cheers!Trikster87, 14:25, 11 June, 2010 (UTC) Something gone wrong Hi, I created this template: But for some reason, it goes one head a number. Why does it do that? Trikster87, 14:25, 11 June, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for emailing me. I tried getting rid of it and saving the page and when I put it back, it just keeps the heck doing it Trikster87, 14:25, 11 June, 2010 (UTC) PS: I created another one to tell me whether I was online or not so please could you tell me if I am online, I am and if I'm not, I'm not. New Administrator Hey, I am looking to see if you are taking on new administrators. I am co-director of QuakeWiki so you may have a look at that to see what I can do. I also love Life on Mars/Ashes to Ashes and thus would really like to look after its wiki. I would really like to help with the behind the scenes aspect, using my experience from QuakeWiki to help. Raadec 09:09, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Rule 8 Sure, no problem. I'll go back through what I have already done. Raadec 19:57, June 16, 2010 (UTC) p.s. May I ask what experience you have with other Wikis' or is this your first one? My experience That's good. like I said before, my first Wiki was QuakeWiki and before I became bureaucrat a few months ago, it was in the dog house. But I and my team have really turned it around. I have come to realizse what pages need making and what needs deleting. My writing skills probably need some work but as a director, I can help you mould this Wiki into something great. For now I'll continue with the first 150 posts and then we'll go forward from there. Raadec 20:16, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Sam & little Sam Whilst writing articles, is it obligatory to differentiate Sam's older and younger self? So far I have referred to big Sam as "Sam" and his past self as "little Sam". This helps readers distinguish which Sam is being talked about, especially in articles where both Sams come up often. If this is not a 'rule' of sorts, then may I request it becomes one in all future articles. Raadec 08:30, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Re: Proposition Even though I thought we were keeping this wiki seprate from other wikis and wikipedia, im sure we can! Also about the suer who wants to be an admin, I think he should wait and do you have any clue who the previous admins were. If you want me to, ill add it to the admin page or if you don't know, shall i ask User:Ausir and what is his status.Trikster87, 15:56, 21 June, 2010 (UTC) Admin Category Thanks for the admin category! Have you heard of a BBC TV Series called Luther. I created the wiki for it and you can see it here Trikster87 Its really good your dad loves it! Catch up Sorry that I have not done much, but when I start watching Series 3 of Ashes next month on DVD, it'll be fresh in my head and I'll be able to do loads of edits. Raadec 19:03, June 27, 2010 (UTC) OFMG were up 149% on the what hot on wikia section! please have a look! Trikster87! Chris Skelton Hi, sorry ive been gone for a while but ive come back and saw another page of Det. Chris Skelton. It has letters and numbers. I deleted the page but here's what was in it Dd3eTt. CcHhRr1i5s 5sKk3eLlTt0oNn Ww4a5s Gg4aYy Trikster87 I like Chris but if you havent done it, let me do it please I know i mean it. Im only just saying, I like DC Chris Skelton. Can you find him? I cant cause i deleted the page. Welcome back I quite wiki for a while but im back if u are back. i will help with the wiki now. Trikster87, 17:46, January 17, 2010 (UTC) My fault! i didn't know it was u who made that. we should have all the templates that colour, dont u think! Trikster87, 17:46, January 17, 2010 (UTC) im gonna change the user template to the one like the character and episode template. is that ok? Trikster87, 17:46, January 17, 2010 (UTC) MSN Hi, sorry about MSN last night, i had loads of homework and watched a bit of TV. U may have seen this message and Im really sorry i had to go. Trikster87, 17:46, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Spotlight Request Life on Mars Wiki generally looks pretty good. To meet the spotlight criteria, you would need to drop the protection level on your main page. It is currently set so only sysops can edit; it would need to be dropped to protect only against unregistered and new users. I don't see any vandalism in the history to make it necessary to have it protected. You also have a handful of uncategorized pages. Please let me know when you have taken care of these things and I'll be happy to add the wiki to the approved spotlight list. -- Wendy (talk) 04:32, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Can you help me? Hi Ross2009, I'm TenpiesWho and I'm a budding scriptwriter running my own wiki (The Junior Scriptwriters Community Wiki). I have a desperate query and am wondering if you could perhaps answer it. Are you the founder of this wiki? I'm a huge fan of both Life on Mars and Ashes to Ashes and, being a budding scriptwriter, I am interested in founding a wiki for LoM and A2A fan fiction. Is this feasible, and could it even be possible that the two could be sister wikis or merge? I eagerly and very gratefully await your response. TenpiesWho TenpiesWho aka Mason Oliver 16:49, February 27, 2012 (UTC) From JWessex Thanks for your comments and compliments, Ross2009. I have of course admired your contributions since I first came to the site. I'm none too clear of the role of wikia administrator, but I'm happy to help out wherever I can. Like you, I love Life on Mars, and now that it's long over, I think it's more important than ever to keep the information out there and continue to improve and correct it wherever needed. I think that non-UK residents especially can only fully appreciate this excellent series if some of the more particularly British and 1973 references are explained. My contributions have slowed down lately (mostly because I can't do it at work any more—shhhh!) but I still have plans to write more detailed plot summaries and more explanations of purely visual references, rather than just those that get explicitly mentioned. Thanks, JWessex 02:59, June 3, 2012 (UTC)